


Just this once

by Lia_was_here



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Have some holy water, JJ - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub! Jj, This is nasty yall, dom! reader, jj maybank - Freeform, jj x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here
Summary: Jj x readerSMUTConvincing Jj to be submissive "just this once".He likes it.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ (Outer Banks)/You
Kudos: 31





	Just this once

**Author's Note:**

> this is PORN guys. I dont think ive ever written something like this before. 
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> enjoy this you horny motherfuckers.
> 
> <3

You feel his hands grip your hips, helping you grind down on his clothed erection.

"Jesus christ Jj, take it slow", you moan in between kisses.

"Nah-uh, fast is better", he mumbles and bites your bottom lip softly. 

You can feel him getting harder by the second, and yourself getting more and more wet. That's when you get the idea.

You distract him by sucking harshly on his neck, making him groan loudly.

"Let me be dom tonight", you smirk, whispering in his ear.

He stops the grinding immediatly.

"What? No".

You let out a whine.

"Oh come on! You never let me be dom!", you complain, pushing his hands away when they reach under your shirt.

"Yeah, for a reason", Jj argues, still trying to cup your breasts.

"Jj", you say sternly, staring down at him from your place in his lap. He sighs as he sees how serious you are.

"We can both be neutral then", he tries, tilting his head and looking cute.

"Vanilla sex? Yeah no, I would rather die", you say, crossing your arms over your chest.

Jj chuckles at that but stops when you're still staring at him. 

He huffs out a breath and you raise an eyebrow at him.

"Please? Just this once?".

"No".

"Okay, fine", you say stubbornly, getting off his lap and walking backwards.

He grabs your arm to pull you back but you ignore it.

"Come on baby", he whines, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nope, I'm not touching you until you beg for it", you grin. 

He blushes a deep red.

"Why the fuck would I do that?", he mumbles.

"I could just walk out of here ya know?", you smirk, reaching for the door handle.

He stands up from the bed quickly, slamming the door closed and turning around to look at you. 

You walk closer to him, stopping just millimeters infront of his face.

"Are you gonna follow my lead or not?", you ask teasingly and he sighs, defeated.

He nods slightly, looking away.

"No Jj, say it", you grin, tracing his jawline with your fingertip.

"I will behave", he mumbles, looking to the side.

"Good".

You turn his head and place your lips on his slowly. 

He tries to deepen the kiss but you deny him, making him groan slightly.

You pull away for a second to push him on the bed, just like he always does with you.

He lands on his back and looks up at you through piercing blue eyes.

You take your time crawling over to him, knowing just how bad patience he has.

He groans softly and tries to pull you closer.

You swat his hands away and swing your leg over his torso, straddling him.

He sighs then and kisses you softly when you put your lips on his.

You shove your tounge into his mouth unexpectedly but he doesn't seem to mind.

When his hands start to wander a little too much, you pin them above his head, making him let out a confused little moan.

He feels you smirking against his neck, licking at his pulse. He groans then. He has always loved a good necking. 

His already rock hard dick twitches in his pants when he feels teeth gracing his pulse. He tries to play it off cool.

"What are you now? A fucking vampire?", he says, out of breath.

You chuckle slightly, sucking harshly on the spot below his ear, making him buck his hips up and let out the tiniest whine, but you heard it.

"Was that a whine, baby?", you smirk.

"Shut up", he mumbles, a blushing mess.

You help him sit up slightly to take his shirt off, admiring his toned abs.

Then, the handcuffs come out.

He starts protesting immediatly but you hit him with a pout and a 'please, for me?' so he puts his hands over his head and you cuff him to the headboard.

He doesn't have time to complain before you're standing up and giving him a show. His dick twitches again and he tries to reach out and touch himself before remembering that he can't.

He watches you take you shirt off, revealing a blue lace bra, his favorite one.

And wow, look, under your pants are matching panties.

He almost drools at the sight.

He moans as soon as your hands grip the waistband on his shorts.

"A little eager now, are we?", You smirk.

You pull his shorts and boxers down at the same time tossing them to the floor. 

His cock is leaking precum on his lower stomach and you look up at him.

"Come on baby, please touch me", He pleads and you smirk, gripping his length firmly and giving it a few strokes.

He bucks his hips up slightly and you have to push them down.

"Nah-uh baby".

He whines loudly. Damn.

He tries to touch you again, forgetting he's cuffed to the bed.

You climb into his lap quickly, sinking down on his throbbing cock and he just loses it.

His eyes roll to the back of his head and he breathes out harshly, grunting.

"Feel good baby?", you smirk leaning down to kiss him, moving your hips slowly.

"Mmhh-hhmm", He hums, licking into your mouth.

You open your mouth to give him more access and starts riding his dick faster.

He swallows your moans.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good in me", you praise, biting his lip softly.

He whimpers in response.

He watches your tits bounce up and down and groans at the sight. 

When you slow down to tease him, he gently nips at your bottom lip.

"Don't be mean, please", he pleads, looking up at you.

You smirk and pick up the pace, moaning loudly.

You dig your nails into his shoulder and tug at his hair.

"More", He breathes out with his eyes closed and you give him exactly that.

When you feel yourself reaching your limit, you choke him gently.

He moans loudly.

"I'm so close, y/n", he whines.

"Don't cum unless I tell you too", you mumble, still controlling his breathing.

He whines.

"Please".

You shake your head, smirking.

"Let me cum, please", he whimpers and pleads, staring into your eyes.

"Okay pretty boy, cum for me", you finally say.

You rub your clit and cum loudly, all over his cock and that is what sends him over the edge too. 

You bury your head in his neck to muffle your moans and he whimpers in your ear.

While catching your breaths, you pull off of him and unlocks the handcuffs. He uses that to his advantage and pulls you close to him, snuggling into your hair.

"See? that wasn't so bad now was it?", you smile, chuckling slightly.

"I liked it", Jj says as he buries his face in the crook of your neck.

"Yeah?", you smile, hugging him close.

"Yeah".

"Good", you run a hand through his hair, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't say I didn't warn ya.


End file.
